1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wireless communication apparatus and a planar antenna thereof, and more particularly to a down-sized wireless communication apparatus and a planar antenna thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in the technology of computer and wireless communication, wireless area network (WLAN) has been widely used people's everyday life. Currently, many of the electronic devices can be connected to WLAN via a universal serial bus (USB) wireless network card.
As the design of the electronic devices is directed towards lightweight, slimness and compactness, the area of the USB wireless network card is restricted to be as small as a USB flash drive. Therefore, how to reduce space occupied by the antenna on a printed circuit board has become a prominent task for the industries.